The Engineer and The Agent
by Loki Targaryen
Summary: Coulson recruited one more agent for his team, the former apprentice of the Black Widow and Hawkeye. Agent Frost works hard and protects her team no matter the personal cost. She befriends everyone on the bus, but there is just something about that Scottish Engineer. Will he be enough to help her come to terms with her dark past? (TempHiatus/Editing/Rewrite)


**_This is my first Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fan fiction and I could not resist writing it no matter how hard I tried. I totally have a crush on Fitz, but I don't entirely LOVE the idea of writing a Fitzsimmons fan fiction. I totally have a girl crush on Simmons, but I think she just has that explosive chemistry with Triplet. _**

**_I'm the kind of person who likes watching a season all at once so if I have misread the chemistry between them, please feel free to inform me. _**

**_I would like to say that I own nothing, but if I did then holy cow I would be best friends and doing all the glorious science stuff with Iron Man and Hulk after learning how to fight from the Black Widow and Hawkeye while drooling over the Winter Solider. On the weekends, I would play pranks with Loki._**

**I also don't own the opening scene with my OC character. I obviously got it from the Avengers and the Black Widow though I added my own spin to it since I don't speak Russian nor do I have any idea what is being said because I can't seem to find the DVD so I'm going to wing it with my own dialogue. So far, I'm not the best at writing fight scenes but I promise to get better in the future.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Pilot Part 1<strong>

**Dublin, Ireland **

Why is it always warehouses? Why couldn't the bad guys take me somewhere nice to torture me? I honestly wouldn't mind having more light to see my captors or maybe a simple view. I'm not picky.

Rotating my wrists slightly, I adjusted the rope as I stared at the three men before me. Two were obviously the henchmen and otherwise unimportant when compared to the man doing the questioning. _He_ is the one that has all the information.

The one on the left promptly punched me in the face with a balled up fist. I barely felt the hit as I blew a strand of my hair out of the way.

"Now, I am going to ask you again. Who do you work for?" The man questioned.

"I don't know what you talking about." I stated with a confused tone of voice.

"Come on little dove, you don't have to be shy." The man sneered with a lecherous smile upon his wrinkled face.

"I'm telling you the truth. I don't know what your talking about. I was just trying to find somewhere to party." I stated softly as I continued with the ruse of being a college party girl.

"Charles, show her how we have a good time." The leader stated simply.

The man who had the weak hit immediately stepped forward as he slowly pushed the chair I was tied to back over the empty elevator shaft. Years upon years of rigorous training kept me from feeling the fear course through my body as I pretended to be fearful.

"Now tell me who sent you to spy on me. Was it the Teller's from the docks? Perhaps Smith's little crew from the bay sent you in attempt of ferreting out our business contacts." The leader speculated all the while I was absorbing every single little detail.

"The Teller's, the Smith's?" I repeated as the man lowered my chair.

"Yes, which of the sent you to spy on our dealings with the Russian Military?" The leader asked me.

"The Russian Military?" I asked, somewhat shocked at who they were dealing with.

"Yes you silly girl, our meeting was to discus a new weapon about to hit the Black Market." The leader kept supplying.

"I still have no idea what your talking about." I repeated.

This seemed to annoy the leader as he gave Charles a wordless command. In almost an instant, he had my jaw open with a crushing force that nearly snapped it from my skull.

"You have such a pretty smile. It would be such a shame for you to not be able to smile anymore." The leader said as his fingers stroked over several tools lying on the table.

He picked up a pair of pliers and toyed around with them for a few moments before turning to smile at me.

"Such a beautiful smile," He murmured softly as he started to approach me.

I may not have been afraid of falling to my death because logically thinking the fall would more than likely kill me instantaneously, but I was terrified of _other _things and what this man had in mind did definitely brought me fear.

The sound of someone's phone ringing filled the air as everyone came to a stop and I had to stop myself from breathing a sigh of relief as the other henchman reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Boss, it's for you." The henchman said after he listened for a brief moment before offering the phone to his boss with a confused look upon his face.

"This is Seamus. Who is this?" The leader demanded.

"I have trained eyes on you right now in the form of a fully loaded jet and I am prepared to have them ready to fire on you before you can even make the lobby. Put the blonde woman on the phone or I will allow them to take fire."Commander Hill demanded from the other line.

"It's for you." Seamus said with a furrowed brow.

The phone was slid in between my shoulder blade and my ear and I quickly leaned my head on it to keep the phone from clattering to the ground.

"We need you to come in." Commander Hill stated clearly.

"Are you serious? I am in the middle of a briefing and these idiots are giving me everything." I stated completely baffled as I dropped out of the ruse and into agent mode.

"I'm not giving away anything. Am I?" The leader said as he looked at his henchmen.

I gave him a look as I rolled my eyes while waiting for Commander Hill to make some sort of response.

"Someone has request a transfer for you and Director Fury has approved it, Agent Frost. You are to report to the hub right away for further information." Commander Hill ordered.

"Are you serious right now? Who in there right mind would…" I started saying before one of the men started to approach me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you right now." I hissed with a glare before turning my attention back to the phone.

"I gave give you no further information except that it is considered an important matter and Directory Fury has personally delivered this order and he did not seem happy one bit." Commander Hill said as she slowly went into Maria-the-friend mode.

"When is Fury ever happy?" I asked with a small smile.

"Never, but he seemed perfectly urgent on this. So, I would hall ass if I were you. I have a jet waiting to take you to the hub at you original pick up location." Maria said before hanging up.

I sighed in annoyance before nodding at Seamus to take the phone. The second he was close enough I struck out and kicked him in the knee and head butt when he fell face first in my direction. The henchmen came charging to their leader's defense just jumped up and started to run over Charlie.

I kicked him in the chest thus sending him flying back while the leader slowly rose to his feet while the nameless henchman swung a fist at my head. I quickly spun around on the balls of my feet and used the ends of the chair to hit him before rolling the chair and myself towards Charles.

I slammed the ends of the chair down on his foot and used the back of my head to hit him in the nose. I spun around on the balls of my feet and used the legs of the chair to knock him on his ass. I delivered a nasty kick to the nameless henchman's groin.

As he bent over, I quickly ran and jumped off him like a ramp as I went landing on Charles's back thus breaking the chair. Grabbing the legs of said chair, I rolled over my head and onto my feet.

Large arms wrapped around my middle in a tight squeeze. I struck out and broke the nameless man's hand in one smooth motion before using the broken legs to strike him in his torso and his face before leaping up into the air to kick him in the chest with both of my feet.

The force of the kick sent me falling to the ground onto my back but I did not let that deter me as I pushed off from the ground with my palms on the cold stone floor. I landed on my feet silently as I charged at the man and leapt into the air to wrap my thighs around his neck. With a swift twist of my body, I sent him careening towards the ground.

As the leader, Seamus, rose from the ground, I calmly strode over and shoved his head directly into a metal railing as I grabbed a metallic chain. While he tried to catch his balance, I wrapped the chain around his ankle in a tight knot before pushing him over the edge of the shaft.

With a sigh. I went to pick up my heels and the phone that had been discarded. I would need it just in case and I could never abandon an expensive pair of shoes unless I wanted Maria to come after me.

"What does Shield stand for, Agent Frost?" Maria asked me.

"Did you want the snarky definition or the full name because I can do both?" I asked with a teasing smile.

"Agent Frost, this is a serious matter." She stated with that no-nonsense look of hers.

"Though they did change that around a couple times. If my memory is correct, in 1965, it stood for Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, and Law-Enforcement Division. It was changed in 1991 Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate. Now it is simply the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. I think they were just trying to spell out shield." I stated like I was being given an oral exam for a class.

"If this were the history of Shield, I would give you a gold star. What does it mean for you?" Maria said.

"Shield means protecting the innocent. It is our duty as agents, scientists, engineers, and whatever else title you want to name, to shield the innocent people from harm. We deal in secrets that the world is not ready for yet." I replied after a moment's thought.

"That's an answer Captain America would have given." She said.

"Maria, why am I here?" I asked her honestly.

"You are going to have to ask Agent Coulson." She said.

"Yeah, unless Fury is Madam Le Beau, I don't think we're going to get much answers since Coulson is dead. I was there, remember? I held his bleeding hand as he died. The blood still won't wash out of that suit" I replied coldly.

"Can you imagine Director Fury dressed as one of those mediums. I mean purple isn't really his color." Coulson said as he came strolling into the room.

I leapt up to my feet in shock as I stared at the man who once helped mentor me among the other two. His death had left me heart broken.

"Iona," He started saying before I slapped him in the face.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room with an echo. A red hand print appeared on his very much alive cheek not many moments later.

"Iona, that hurt." He stated as he rubbed his probably stinging cheek.

"Sorry, I had to make sure that was really you." I said with a shrug.

"Well good, now that's over," He started saying before I hit him again.

"That was for dying you ass." I hissed as I tried not to cry.

"Come Iona, let's talk. I'm sure you could use a cup of tea. Maybe a brownie." He said as he gestured for me to follow.

I glared at him as I stepped out of Maria's office and made waited for him to show me to wherever he was planning on going.

My fingers picked at the brownie as I stared across the desk at Coulson. I had barely touched the sweet dessert though I did take a few sips of the scalding tea in attempt of calming my nerves.

"So Directory Fury faked your death to motivate the Avengers?" I asked.

"I did actually die, Iona. You were there. It's just I woke up shortly after you were taken away for treatment. How did you get away from that unscathed by Loki? We were both there." He stated.

"He stabbed me with that fancy staff of his. It just didn't pierce my heart like yours." I said as I should him the oddly shaped scar on my shoulder.

"I am really sorry that you thought I was dead. Fury just wanted to keep things a secret from the lower level agents. I know your a level eight, but Fury didn't want to upset you." He explained.

"Clint and Natasha, do they know?" I asked softly.

"No, I've been waiting for the right moment so I can tell them in person but Fury is keeping the two of them busy. Fury has been keeping you just as busy. I didn't think I would be able to find the chance until I had you transferred." He said.

"What is that by the way? My transfer. Why are you transferring me? Where are you transferring me?" I asked.

"Fury has given me command of a mobile unit. You were my first choice as one of the field agents." He stated with a smile.

"Oh come on, I know you requested Clint first and I completely understand why. You two have known each other for nearly a decade. Natasha is one of the top five agents here just like Clint. She would be the better choice if you couldn't get Clint. Why me?" I stated in attempt to prove that I wasn't even in the same ballpark as those two agents.

"I may have been the agent who recruited you, Iona, but I know you are the right agent for the job. You were trained by Clint and Natasha. Your skills are almost on par with theirs. You are only twenty-three and your already one of the best agents we have ever had and that is included in the top five. Please accept the position, I need you their with me." He said as he held my hand.

"I've always considered you a father and I would gladly accept this position." I said with a happy smile.

"I have always considered you a daughter, Iona." He said as he rose from his seat for a hug.

I quickly stepped into his embrace with a smile on my face as I took in the scent of his aftershave. He really was a father that I had never had and I am so happy that he is alive.

"Alight, enough of this chick flick moment, what do I need to be ready? Where do we meet? When do we meet? Who will we be working with?" I asked.

"You are so like Clint and Natasha. If you were much younger and looked more like them, I would assume that you were their child." He said with a fond smile.

I rolled my eyes at him as I picked up my cup of coffee and untouched brownie before turning my attention back to Coulson.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning at 0600 at the air field. Be sure to pack all the things you will need." He said.

"See you tomorrow Phil." I said with a smile before leaving his office.

I didn't have much things to my name. It was better that way just in case I would ever have to make a quick run for it. I didn't need much though, thankfully.

One duffel bag was filled with clothes for off duty lounging time or undercover work. The other duffel bag held several of my Shield suits specialized for me as well as several weapons I couldn't part with and one other personal item that I always needed to carry with me if I was going to be away for long periods of time.

Before leaving my apartment, I dressed in the only Shield uniform that I didn't have packed. It was nearly identical to the one Natasha owned**(The One From CA:TWS)** since we had similar boy types. Her suit had her Black Widow symbol in the belt while mine had an arrow.

I had braided my long thick whitish blonde hair into one of those fish tail braids Natasha and Maria taught me since I wanted to keep my hair long. It wasn't usual for Shield agents to have long hair since it got in the way a lot of the time. Maria always kept hers short while Natasha got fed up and cut it after her undercover mission with Tony Stark.

Stepping onto the tarmac, I felt my jaw drop at the sight of the jet waiting for us. I couldn't help but stare up at it in awe of how amazing it was.

"Agent Frost, it is good to see you again." A familiar voice called out from behind me.

Looking up, I was met with the emotionless gaze of Agent Grant Ward. We worked together on one of my first missions. It was not a fond memory for myself, but I should have been used to seeing gore and death by then.

"Agent Ward, I trust the shoulder is doing better." I commented.

"Much better, thanks again for saving my ass back then." He said.

Nodding my head, I stared up at the plane for a moment longer. It was a beautiful piece of machinery that I would have loved to have gotten my hands on.

Approaching the plane, Ward and I remained silent as we walked towards the lift of the plane. I completely ignored the looks some men and a few women were giving me. As an agent, male or female, looks were considered an asset that we should learn how to use.

I smiled at the sight of all the bags sitting by the lab as a brunette woman picked up a very lethal looking riffle as Ward and I walked up the ramp.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, watch it. That's the night-night gun." A man said as he rushed out of the lab and cautiously gripped the gun as if it were his child.

"What about it? It's on my stuff and it doesn't work and there is no way we are calling it the night-night gun." The woman said as I watched the two of them interact.

"The bullets work. They are nonlethal heavy stopping power breaking under the subcutaneous tissue." The man explained as the woman dragged in a red case while he carried the gun and the ammunition.

"Oh, with a dose of only point one micro millimeters of toxin. I'm not Hermione. I can't create instant paralysis with that." The woman explained as she started setting things down.

They continued arguing with each other in what sounded like a foreign language. To some, it may seem irritating to watch but the bickering reminded me of my two mentors Clint and Natasha when the argued over something.

Ward should be dubbed Hermione with how instantaneously fast he got them to be quiet, but instead of waving a magic wand and mutter some incantation, he just let his heavy duffle bag drop to the ground.

They both turned to look at as I remained still as their eyes studied us. Ward being the somewhat arrogant man of action, immediately opened his big mouth and started talking.

"Fitzsimmons," He asked.

I arched an eyebrow in confusion as I looked at him. I had no idea what he was talking about but if we were staying to chat, then I was going to set my things down. I quickly set them on the ground while keeping my eye on the bickering scientists.

"Fitz," The woman said as she pointed at the man.

"Simmons," The man said as he pointed at the woman.

Fitz set some the night-night gun down on the island counter before he started speaking in attempt of getting the ball rolling on the meet and greet.

"I'm engineering. She's the bio-chemist." Fitz said.

"Agent Ward and…" Fitz said as his eyes landed on me.

His face immediately flushed and I couldn't help but smile at him as I waved my fingers slightly before I introduced myself.

"Agent Iona Frost, I'm afraid I was a last minute addiction." I guessed.

"I-It's uh… It's nice to meet y-you. Iona, what an… um… interesting name. I believe its Scottish." Fitz stuttered with a thick Scottish accent as he went to lean on the island counter but ended up missing it completely.

"It came from the Iona island and it also coincidently means island." I finished for him.

"Coulson said we would need my comm receiver encoded." Ward said as he held his up.

I quickly reached into my pocket to grab my before offering it to the blushing and somewhat flustered Fitz.

"I don't know if you worked with that model before. It's pretty advanced and b…" Ward started before Fitz smashed both comms with a hammer.

"Brand new." Ward finished as he looked at Fitz in what looked like shock.

"Don't worry. We repurpose the IDS chip." Simmons said as she began working.

"We don't need the external receiver for the comms anymore." Fitz explained as he completely forgot how flustered he was as he became one with his work.

"Then how do-" Ward started saying before Simmons shoved something into his mouth.

"It's an embedded silicon sensor that matches your individual DNA. It's very posh. So are you two excited to be coming on our journey into mystery?" Simmons asked.

"It's like Christmas." Ward said sarcastically.

"I'm happy to work with Agent Coulson again. Do you need to embed the silicon sensor in my mouth or…" I started asking Simmons.

"Yes, please come over to my side of the lab." She said with a smile.

Following after her, I easily and silently stepped over the many bags and boxes as I made my way to Simmons's station. Thankfully, she didn't shove anything into my mouth like she did with Ward. I simply opened my mouth for her and she embedded the silicon sensor for me.

"Thanks Doc." I said.

'Oh please call me Gemma or Simmons." She said politely.

"Then feel free to call me Frost or Iona." I said with a smile.

She returned my smile as the sound of an engine purring filled the room. I looked through the glass wall and smiled at the sight of Coulson's baby, Lola. I happily moved out of the lab as I approached the parked car.

"Iona!" Coulson called out with a smile as he stepped out of his car.

"Coulson, I can't believe you brought Lola. You know how much I love a red head." I joked as my fingers stroked the smooth paint job.

I heard Fitz and Simmons gasp in the back ground while Ward gave them a look of confusion. Coulson hates when people touch his prized possessions. Luckily, I was one of the few if only of people allowed to.

"Iona, Ward, come let me show you the rest of the bus." Coulson said as he touched my shoulder.

I turned away from Lola as I went to collect my two duffel bags. I followed Ward and Coulson up the spiral stair case and into the heart of the bus as Coulson so lovingly coined this plane.

"Lola isn't just a collectable. She's new and improved. There was a probably with the rotation back in the nineties, but I had it fixed. Quick question, which famous person owned this car?" Coulson asked with a smile.

"Howard Stark." I answered with ease while Ward gave me a weird look.

"Correct you are, Iona." Coulson said with a smile as we strolled through the lavish bus.

"Hey did either of you here about the guy who is afraid of flying?" Coulson asked as he began one of his infamous jokes.

"I've been to a drop zone under heavy fire before sir. I can handle it sir." Ward said.

"That was supposed to be a joke. It was the first part of a… I'm not going to tell it now." Coulson said as he shook his head.

"If you plan to unpack, make it quick. Wheels are going up in five. We may have a hit on one of the rising tides rounding points." Agent Melinda May said with an impassive look upon her face.

"Good, we need to do some catching up." Coulson said.

"It's nice to see you again, Iona." May said before walking off in the direction of the cock pit.

"See you later!" I called out to her.

I was a bit surprised to see Melinda May here, but then again she was one of the best around. We worked together on some missions, more than the few I worked on with Ward. I knew her before and after the incident that dubbed her the Calvary.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ward asked as he eyed Coulson.

"She is just the pilot." Coulson clarified.

"Melinda May, The Calvary, is just a pilot? Come one sir, what game are you really playing?" Ward asked suspiciously.

"This is where you store your gear and where you will be sleeping. Iona, I have you booked all the way down there. Its the second room before the cock pitt. Fitz will be your neighbor. Try not to give the poor guy a heart attack." Coulson joked before walking off.

"A word of advice. Never say that to May's face. It will just bring up bad memories. If anyone needs me, I will be down in the lab lending a hand." I said before dropping my stuff off in my own personal pod.

It seemed like my room would be in between May's and Fitz's. Hopefully I wouldn't have any issues while I was sleeping. I tended to sleep walk every once in awhile and while I was in unfamiliar places I sometimes got into the wrong bed. Who would have thought the Black Widow would be a major cuddler?

Leaving the main room of the bus, I strode back down towards the labs so I could offer my assistance. It seemed like a good idea to get off on the best of terms with my new team mates since we were more than likely going to be working together for the time being.

I stopped at the last step of the bus and stared in shock at the sight of the pile of boxes and bags. It seemed like the pile grew by ten more bags and boxes.

I mean I could understand why they brought all these things. We needed to be prepared for anything, but it felt like an excessive amount compared to the bags Ward and I carried on board not to long ago.

Quickly getting over my shock, I stepped off the spiral staircase and entered the lab with a smile on my face.

"Hey Gemma, Hey Fitz, May said the wheels were going up in five. Do you need help with anything?" I asked.

"Oh you don't have to help us, you can go and do your agent stuff." Gemma said with a wave of her hand.

"I really wouldn't mind helping out and if anyone needs me to do some agent stuff then they can come and find me. So, what needs to be done?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, Fitz is off in his own little world, but could you maybe just bring some of our boxes and bags over to us. There are just so many of them. I hadn't realized how much stuff we had until now." Gemma said as she gazed down at the pile.

"I can do that. Are your names labeled on the bags and boxes?" I asked her.

"Mine are, Fitz made sure I labeled my equipment so our things wouldn't get mixed up. He gets grossed out by some of my biological stuff." Gemma whispered.

Nodding my head with a smile, I quickly separated the boxes before I started putting them in their lab. Fitz was completely focused in the night-night gun that he didn't even notice my presence and it didn't bother me one bit.

Time seemed to fly as I continued moving boxes and bags. I started with Gemma's things first before moving onto Fitz stuff. I was breaking a bit of a sweat when I took a brief break for water when I took a closer look at the night-night gun Fitz was holding.

"That is pretty cool." I said as I admired the night-night gun over Fitz's shoulder.

I hadn't realized how close I was standing until Fitz let jumped at the sound of my voice thus accidentally causing him to release his hold on the weapon. With deft hands, I easily caught the weapon but I did not return it to him instantly

"This is very good. Did you design it yourself?" I asked as I admired the work.

My fingers stroked the cool metal as I inspected every inch of the rifle. It was definitely one of the best I had ever seen. His work could even surpass Tony Stark's weapons if Tony Stark was still in the weapon making business.

"Y-yes. I designed it for agents to be able to apprehend people in nonlethal ways." Fitz said.

Handing it back to him, I smiled brightly at him before I headed back to the pile to finish with the last few boxes that belonged to Fitz. Gemma was already unpacking and organizing her things.

"We will be landing shortly. Fitzsimmons, it's time for some field work. Iona will be accompanying you along with Agent May." Coulson said as he walked into the lab.

Fitz and Gemma quickly went to start packing up some of their gadgets while Coulson quickly approached me.

"I want to be alert and observant, but above all else, your primary mission is to protect those two." He said as he gestured to the two scientists.

"No problem," I said with a smile.

How hard can babysitting two scientists be?

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that's the first chapter, episode 1 part 1. I hope you liked it. <em>**

**_Maybe it will inspire you to leave a comment? I will hopefully update the next chapter to finish off the episode soon. I'm praying I got the character's personality right. _**

**_Did I make Fitz a little to blushing school girl? Please let me know what you think in a comment. I don't care if you tell me that it is the worst thing you have ever read. I like comments._**

**_Thank you for reading,_**

**_Loki_**


End file.
